The principal goals of the proposed research are to obtain a detailed understanding of the processes which initiate sickle hemoglobin aggregation and of the interactions which stabilize the resulting aggregate structure. We also plan to characterize the effects of several small molecules which appear to affect the aggregation process. This work will utilize both conventional and several recently developed magnetic resonance techniques to permit detailed studies at a molecular level. The expected significance of this work will be in developing a further understanding of the sickle hemoglobin aggregaton process, and in developing information necessary for the systematic design of aggregation inhibitors.